Tsubasa Andō
is a student at Gakuen Alice in the middle school section. He is double star student, supposed to be that he is a triple but he causes so much trouble that stars have been taken away from him. He is also Mikan's first senpai. Tsubasa is nicknamed Shadow, because of his Alice, while also being called Baldie quite frequently. He later becomes Misaki's boyfriend and eventual husband. Tsubasa is voiced by Makoto Naruse in the anime. Appearance Tsubasa has dark blue hair and eyes. He often wears many different hats, though it is unknown if it is to restrain his alice or just fashion. Under his left eye, Tsubasa has a blue star that he received from Rui as a child that gives him shocks by Rui's command. His middle school uniform includes a black jacket and a white undershirt. He wears his blue ribbon untied around his neck. The jacket also has blue lines at the sleeves and going down horizontally at the sides of the opening. The uniform also has blue plaid pants and brown shoes. During winter, he is seen wearing the winter coat on top of his uniform with the coat's collar pulled up. file:Tsubasastar.jpg|Tsubasa showing his Mark of Punishment. File:Tsubasa.jpg Personality Tsubasa has an easy going personality and often skips class. He is a cheerful person and has friendly personality. Tsubasa is a little rebellious and doesn't care for the rules or the teachers. During his childhood he was even more rebellious and Tsubasa notes that he was much like Natsume. He does show some responsibility and punishes Mikan by hitting her on the head when he found out she got in more trouble, and, almost at the end of chapter 32, he spanks her, though it's not shown. Despite his slacker attitude, Tsubasa has been in the academy for years, so he sometimes gives useful advice to Mikan and her peers. Misaki says he has a playboy demeanor, but he hasn't shown any sign of this. Story Before Story Tsubasa was brought to the academy at the age of three, the same age as Misaki came as. Tsubasa was known to throw tantrums as a child and met Tono, who became his senpai and who often bullied him. Sometime, as he got older, Rui put three marks of punishment on his face. He also got in trouble for defending his friend Kaname, because he was being used by the school. At an unknown time, he got two of the marks off his face. Welcome to Alice Academy Arc He first appears when Mikan Sakura gets bullied and Tsubasa at the time was sleeping in a tree. He saves her and becomes her first senpai (upperclassman). He then takes her to the Special Ability Class where there is a welcome party for her. Then, when he entered, Misaki, threw a can to him for showing up late. Afterwards, Mikan shows him off to her friends and he explains his Mark of Punishment that is on his face. Tsubasa also states that this person can send pain through it and that this person is the only one who take it off. When Bear shows up with tea, everyone is shocked when it allows tsubasa to touch it. Tsubasa explains he is tolerated by Bear because it was created by his best friend. Mikan talks about how she is having trouble getting along with her classmates and Tsubasa tells her that her classmates are acting rebellious not because they are followers of Natsume but because they want attention. He tells her to use her head and find a way to bond with them. Alice Festival As the Alice Festival is about to begin, Tsubasa tells Mikan that the Special Ability Class would not be entering. In the anime, Jinno forbade them because the students of the class were deemed troublesome, whereas in the manga, the students themselves decided not to participate because their class was never popular to begin with. Tsubasa also explains they never come up with anything, because everyone's alices in the Special Ability Class are so different. Mikan comes up with a idea and convinces everyone, including Tsubasa, to try an idea she came up with for the festival. The idea is to make an RPG of Aladdin's magical lamp. At first, it is largely ignored until Narumi, Ruka, and Sumire decide to participate out of boredom and are unable to win, which draws in more participates. Tsubasa finds Natsume making Mikan cry and he provokes Natsume into playing the game by making him jealous by hugging Mikan. Natsume vows to make Tsubasa his slave if he wins, which makes Tsubasa wonder if he made a mistake in angering Natsume. When Natsume reaches Tsubasa's part of the game, Tsubasa uses his alice and tells Natsume that he can only pass by touching him, but Natsume's movement is locked by shadow stepping. Tsubasa starts playing around with Natsume's movements, causing Natsume to become angry and create a fire that makes the shadow vanish. Natsume then touches Tsubasa in the face and declares his victory before advancing to Mikan’s part of the game. After winning the game, Natsume asks Kokoroyomi to find Tsubasa’s lamp but instead he accidentally picks Mikan’s lamp. As a result of the success in the game, the Special Ability Class wins its first award, which Tsubasa accepts on the class’ behalf. During the last dance, he dances with Misaki and boasts to Mikan and her friends that he and Misaki are dating but Misaki claims they are just friends, much to his disappointment. Misaki drags Tsubasa away to grab some food and some of the middle school students comment how Tsubasa and Misaki act as an old married couple. They later dance together as the ceremony draws to a close. Z Arc Tsubasa meets with Nodacchi to tell him about Z being outside the academy. Tsubasa walks in the classroom to find Mikan talking with Tono, and Tsubasa tells her to get away from Tono, who jokingly makes seductive remarks to her but irritates Tsubasa. After Z invades the academy after Iinchou’s Alice is stolen and Hotaru is shot with a poisoned bullet, Tsubasa and Tono tell Mikan rumors regarding a Warphole that is at the high school division and allows people to enter the outside world. Mikan says she hopes to find Z to get Iinchou’s Alice back and find a cure for Hotaru. Tsubasa, along with Mikan, Natsume, Penguin, Tono, and Ruka go to the high school section to look for the rumored warphole. Tsubasa saves Mikan and Ruka from an anti-gravity chamber by asking Tono to amplify his alice and save them with his shadow alice. The group then reaches Hayami’s office and he tells them that there is a warphole and gives the group instructions to get there. After finding the door to the warphole, they are teleported to a wooded area. The first night, Tsubasa notices Natsume coughing up blood and finds out that Natsume has been doing secret missions in his condition for over a year. He is warned by Natsume to not tell Ruka and Mikan about it. This reminds him of his friend, Kaname, who also suffers from an illness similar to Natsume’s. The next day, Tsubasa is worried about Natsume and decides to carry him but Natsume bickers with him and fights with him. As the group finds an entrance from a volcano that seems fake, they enter it and everyone falls down to the ground. With Tsubasa being on the end, everyone falls down on him. They then find a door, which Tsubasa tries to open it with his alice but, while doing it, a trap is opened on the floor. Mikan falls into the trap and is dragged down by a skeleton. Tsubasa tries to comfort Natsume who failed to save Mikan, but he ignores him and they stumble upon a Z member. Tsubasa gets injured by one of the Z members. He is almost hit again, but is saved by Ruka who took the attack instead. The group escapes when Mikan releases a powerful Nullification defense against the Z members and the building starts to collapse. Tsubasa and the group escape, but Mikan suddenly drops the cure for Hotaru and Penguin tries to get. He then helps rescue Penguin with Mikan, but Penguin sacrifices himself, so the group could escape. As the group is safe from harm, Tsubasa tries to comfort Mikan and explain the reason behind Penguin's sacrifice. The group is then found and Tono who tell them that the teachers know what has happened and to return to their classes. He seen talking to Tono about 'That Person', wondering who she is. Christmas Ball Arc Tsubasa goes Christmas shopping with Megane, Misaki Harada, and Tono and meets up with Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire, Kitsuneme, and Kokoroyomi. When they all decided to buy presents to celebrate Natsume’s birthday, Tsubasa teases Ruka for acting shy around Mikan and is beaten up by Ruka (in a friendly manner). Tsubasa gets Natsume some alice playing cards for his birthday, which Natsume rejects and throws away, making Tsubasa feel small. While making preparations for the Christmas Ball, Tsubasa joins the cake decorating team and says that Ruka only joined the cake decorating team because of Mikan, to which Ruka responds that he will not be blackmailed by him anymore.Tsubasa and Misaki laugh at this and both cuddle Ruka saying that "he has lost again". Tsubasa also uses his alice to stop a cake from falling. On the day of the party, after hearing about Mikan and Natsume's "kiss",Tsubasa says that as usual, Natsume is trying to get attention. Later, when Mikan asks whether he and Misaki are dating, Misaki rejects the idea but Tsubasa says that it could happen in the future. Mikan then tells Tsubasa that if he does not explain things to Misaki she won't understand. Hana Hime Arc On New Years Day, Tsubasa attends Mikan’s birthday party.Tsubasa puts sticking powder in the Mochi as a prank for the elementary students. He says that he was also tricked before and he was stuck with a four-eyed chicken. Unfortunately, Hotaru is stuck with Ruka and Youichi while Mikan is stuck with Natsume. Everyone is angry at tsubasa for the prank but he says the effects will wear off after an hour. But, when the hour passes, only Mikan and Natsume separate while Hotaru is still stuck with a Ruka and Yoichi.Mikan, on the other hand, is forced to pretend to still be stuck with Natsume so he can get invited to the Hana Hime Ball. Tsubasa then accompanies the group to the Hana Hime Ball. Tsubasa, along with Misaki, are followed by Nobara, which they know, but do not know what to do about it. After realizing Natsume is missing and start looking for him, they are attacked by Rui. Tsubasa stops Rui's attack and Rui tries to get near a reluctant Tsubasa and Rui activates his curse, but is stopped by Hotaru. Tsubasa and Youichi then stay behind to fight Rui and Hayate. They eventually defeat Rui and Hayate with his shadow curse technique. Yoichi tells him that he senses that everyone is in danger. The two run there to see Mikan affected by Persona's alice and close to death. Tsubasa tries to ask Tono to amplify Mikan's alice, but Tono states it would not help due to Mikan’s injuries being too severe and everyone takes Mikan to the hospital. He is not present when Mikan unconsciously uses her second alice because Tsubasa is helping spreading newspapers about Aoi Hyūga being held captive in the Hana Hime dungeon by Persona. Tono later tells Tsubasa about Mikan removing Persona’s Alice stone from inside her body and asks her if she can steal Tono’s Alice but she doesn’t understand what he is talking about. After Mikan recovers, Tsubasatakes her to the front gate to say goodbye to Aoi. Valentines Day On Valentines Day, Tsubasa is uncomfortable about the day because its a scary event for popular guys. Misaki then hits with a fan for saying that he is popular. Later, Tsubasa, Tono and Megane hide from some girls who want to give them chocolate with side effects. Tsubasa reveals he already ate some chocolate and now has a snake as a hand. When they are found, they run but Natsume, who accidentally ate a piece of effected chocolate, gets friendly with Tsubasa. The incident is published in the school newspaper and Natsume hits Tsubasa for humiliating him. Sports Festival As the Sports Festival approaches, Mikan tells Tsubasa that she will be having a new student in her class. During the festival, Tsubasa shows up, asking Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru where they are going. They tell him about Mikan getting dragged away by the academy police and Tsubasa asks if the three have a plan, which they don't and he tells them that he will take care of it. He and Natsume then go and talk alone. Tsubasa reveals he has been transferred to the Dangerous Ability Class by the Elementary Principal and his mission is to capture Yuka. Tsubasa asks that this information be kept a secret from Mikan, worrying that she will blame herself. Tsubasa and Mikan then reunite after some time and hug. Mikan cries and says how she missed him and Tsubasa apologizes, adding that they win. Tsubasa participates in the obstacle race along with team members, Nodacchi and Misaki. When Misaki is forced to cosplay in a revealing outfit, he is unable to stop staring at her, making Misaki hit him so that Tsubasa can take the baton. Reaching the next stage, the pond, Tsubasa uses his alice to cross it. Though Natsume crosses it with a stick and lands on him, thus knocking him out. Tsubasa arrives at the final stage with Natsume and Ruka, but is assigned a fast monkey that he is unable to use his Alice on. At the cheeringleading event, he defends that Mikan did not cause the her fall during their turn. During the horseback race, he carries Mikan on his back and runs away from Rui when he sees him. Tsubasa saves Mikan with his Alice when she almost falls to the ground and saves her again when Hotaru grabs her with her robot. By default, Tsubasa’s team wins. Time Travel Arc Mikan and everyone learns that Tsubasa is missing and Mikan is finally told he went missing during a mission and is now in the Dangerous Ability Class. Several days later, Tsubasa comes back and saves Nobara and Tono from the academy police, and takes them to where Mikan and everyone is. When Mikan sees Tsubasa, she runs and hugs and cries that she missed him, even Nastume seemed happy to see him remembering a flashback of the mission. That is, until Nastume gets jealous of him hugging Mikan and tells him to hug Misaki, which Tsubasa tells him that Mikan can be Misaki for now. He then tells everyone that he was injured and was saved by Yuka, and she helped him get better, also telling them that she is not that bad person. Tsubasa also says that Yuka put Nodacchi's time traveling alice stone in him but the ability will disappear when the stone runs out of energy. Tsubasa frequently stops her from seeing certain incidents from the past, like when Narumi tried to force himself on Yuka leaving a confused Mikan very angry that Narumi tried to take advantage of her mother. Tsubasa takes Mikan back from the past when she trips into the portal, and sees her father before his death. Like everyone else, he creates an alice stone and gives Mikan his Shadow Manipulation Alice Stone. Tsubasa and the group return to the modern time and find the High School Principal’s office destroyed and everyone missing. The group comes to an agreement to fight against the Elementary Principal to help Mikan escape with her mother. High School Division Arc When asked if he could use his time travel alice, Tsubasa replies that retrieving Mikan from the past and the time travel has reduced the Time Travel alice stone's power greatly, so he is unable to use it anymore. When the pursers arrive, Tono asks Tsubasa to gather them, and Nodacchi to take the pursers into time space. He is angered by Tono for having Nodacchi take the pursuers into time space, but the two stop once they find that there is some Fukitaki members still here. He and the group then teleported into a group of students who are after them. As he sees Natsume's new Wish Alice, Tsubasa comments on how Natsume seems more bossy. When Nobara stays behind to fight the Dangerous Ability Class on her own, the group comes across the Megane and the others from the Special Ability Class; they are overjoyed to see him. After this happy reunion, Megane sadly tells Tsubasa about Misaki being captured and is likely to be possessed by Luna Koizumi. Tsubasa is told to find Misaki and save her because she missed him more than anyone else. However, he chooses remains with Mikan, claiming how Misaki would yell at him if he left Mikan behind and how the woman he loves is strong, confirming that he is indeed in love with Misaki. After Mikan and Ruka leave to reach the Keyhole, Tsubasa, Natsume, and Tono are left behind to fend off the mind-controlled students. During the fight, Tsubasa is revealed to have the Pheromone Alice, which he accidentely uses it to have a group of the controlled students fall in love with him. When discussing the traitor, Tsubasa and Tono suspect it is Nodacchi because Tono saw him with the Elementary Principal earlier but Natsume realizes it is actually Goshima who disguised himself as Nodacchi. Tono and Tsubasa convince Natsume to find Mikan and tell her this before Goshima and the Elementary Principal find her. Tsubasa and Toni then plan to use the Pheromone Alice to find Goshima and take the key to the Keyhole. While fighting with the controlled students, Tsubasa reunited with Misaki and they fight against the students together. When Himemiya’s barrier deteriorates due to her illness, Z invades, which forces Tsubasa and other students to fight the intruders. He and everyone else who is not a intruder is protected by Shiki's Barrier Alice when Jinno and Tono combine their Alices to take out the intruders. Current Arc Three months later, Tsubasa decides to stay in the Dangerous Ability class, even though he no longer has to. When asked about this by Misaki, Tsubasa says he is doing so to find a way to save Mikan and feels obligated to keep an eye on the Elementary Principal. Misaki is irritated at him for being reckless and the two bicker, and as commented by Tono they are having a "lovers quarrel". Natsume, who is lonely due to being separated from Mikan, becomes irritated at Tsubasa for being affectionate with Misaki and sets his hair on fire. Tsubasa also explains to Misaki that he is doing this, because he owes someone (Natsume from back in the Z arc). During the Christmas Ball, Tsubasa overhears Natsume Coincidentally fessing his fear of dying and losing Mikan to Ruka. After New Years, Tsubasa and Tono meet with Natsume and Ruka to discuss on what to do with Z and the Elementary Principal forming an alliance. Tsubasa agrees with Tono that the Elementary Principal is their main priority compared to Z and, to restore peace, their only option is to assasinate the Elementary Principal. Tsubasa is then amazed that Natsume already proposed to Mikan, which makes Natsume angry and tries to burn Tsubasa. Tono reveals that Tsubasa confessed to Misaki and she promptly reciprocated his feelings, much to Tsubasa’s embarrassment. Tsubasa, as Tono had, also advices Natsume not to be so reckless with his life because, even though he may think he is protecting the ones he loves, they will also suffer just as much, knowing what he's putting himself through. The four boys agree to participate in a plot to assasinate the Elementary Principal and free Mikan while leaving Z in the hands of the teachers to deal with. While Reo is holding his concert, Tsubasa prepares to make his move until Reo uses his Alice to manipulate the students into attacking the Elementary Principal. In the chaos, after the students refuse to believe the Elementary Principal’s claims of Narumi being responsible for the assasination attempt, Tsubasa and the group begin fighting the Fukitai and Z members. Natsume fails to kill the Elementary Principal and Jinno orders Nodacchi to take the students to safety, but Tsubasa chooses to stay behind. Tsubasa and the group co Tunis to fight the Fukitai and Z members but are then forced to face controlled students as they discover the whereabouts of the Elementary Principal. Natsume is mortally wounded and forces everyone out of the building after setting it and the Elementary Principal on fire, forcibg Tsubasa to retreat. However he returns to try to save Natsume but finds Mikan trying to revive him as she realizes Natsume is dying. The Elementary Principal orders Mikan and Natsume to be stopped from escaping and Tsubasa, enraged that the Elementary Principal doesn’t care about the two being injured and almost killed, tries to attack him. However, the Elementary Principal is killed by a redeemed Luna. Tono and Subaru try to revive Natsume and Tsubasa asks if Natsume still has a heartbeat and is told no due to Natsume suffering from severe blood loss. Like everyone else, Tsubasa is sad when Mikan is told she no longer has an Alice due to overusing it to stop Natsume’s flames. Over the next two weeks, after learning Mikan will be expelled and lose her memories, Tsubasa spends as much time with her as possible, even though he feels guilty for not being there enough for Mikan and Natsume, whom he considers as his brother and sister. Tono comforts Tsubasa, telling him he did the best he could. He is then seen seeing Mikan off as she departs from the academy. Four years later, Tsubasa is about 20-years-old, and with Natsume, Ruka, Narumi, and Tono when they find Mikan, who has yet to remember who they were at that moment. It is revealed that they had come to take Mikan back to the academy because a new Anti-Alice Organization called Alice Hunters is contemplating to capture Mikan. Tsubasa berates Natsume for sexually harassing Mikan after he gets to see her for the first time in four years, and they all share a happy reunion with Mikan when she finally regains her memories and Alice. Kageki no Kuni no Alice Shortly after bringing Mikan back to the Academy, Tsubasa finds out that his younger sister, Hikari Andou has joined the Alice Academy Opera Troupe school to find him. Tsubasa asks Natsume to go to the school and give Hikari a message from him, which is for her to quit the school and stay away from Ema Shinomiya. Hikari is shocked by this but is then overjoyed when Mikan reveals she is Tsubasa's friend but Mikan adds that she hasn't spoken to Tsubasa in a while. Alice Tsubasa has a Shadow Manipulation Alice that allows him to control someone's movement by stepping on their shadow. Once both shadows are connected, Tsubasa is able to force the opponent to mirror his movements, or perform any task by writing commands on the shadow. Later in the manga, Tsubasa receives a Time Travel Alice stone from Yuka. He uses this to take Tono and Nobara to the place where Mikan and everyone else are. The time travel alice, as explained by Tsubasa, will eventually disappear, since the power comes only from the Alice Stone. Tsubasa also has Narumi's Pheromone Alice stone inserted by Mikan. Tono states that Tsubasa has a skill for a triple star, but because of the mark of punishment his star count decreased. Relationships Misaki Harada: Tsubasa and Misaki both entered Gakuen Alice together at the tender age of 3.They have been close ever since then.Misaki often hits Tsubasa because of the stupid things he does.They have also danced the 'Last Dance' together at the Alice Festival as well as during the Christmas Ball. Tsubasa is in love with Misaki and it is shown when people ask whether he and Misaki are a couple,to which he replies that it could happen in the future.When Tono writes his and Misaki's name on the wall together,Misaki orders it to be rubbed off,but Tsubasa wants it to remain as it is.In the Escape Arc,he confirms his love for her,saying that "the woman I love is strong." Misaki returns his love after he confesses to her in Chapter 149 and asks her to be his girlfriend,which she accepts. Tono says that Tsubasa and Misaki's relationship is a slow one and Mikan and Natsume have done much more than they have. The two eventually get married in the epilogue. Mikan Sakura: Tsubasa is Mikan's first senpai. They first meet when he saves her from some bullies.Mikan admires Tsubasa very much and has a crush on him.She describes his looks to that of a movie star.The two have a brother and sister relationship. Tsubasa deeply cares about Mikan and does whatever is good for her well being.He doesn't tell her about his transfer to the Dangerous Abilities Class,because he knows she that would blame herself for it. When Tsubasa goes missing after he fails to return from a mission,Mikan on finding out about it,spends the night crying,worried about him.He travels in time with Mikan and the others to see her past,and saves her after she falls in the time window. He,along with Tono,play vital roles in protecting her during the Escape Arc. When he finds out that Mikan will lose her memories,Tsubasa is deeply saddened by it and participates in making memories with her.He joins the others in bidding her farewell before she departs from the Academy. Tsubasa is reunited with Mikan,four years later. Kaname Sono: Kaname is Tsubasa's best friend.Due to his poor health,he is often in the hospital and Tsubasa frequently worries about him.Bear,who was created by Kaname,listens to Tsubasa only besides his own mater,since he is his best friend. Akira Tonochi: Tono is Tsubasa's senior and the two seem to be quite close to each other,though Tsubasa does not seem to trust his perverted mannerism.Tono knows about Tsubasa's crush on Misaki and often teases him.He was also aware when Tsubasa went missing and was worried about him.The two also work together to protect Mikan during the escape arc.He comforts Tsubasa when he was sad about not being able to protect Mikan and Natsume. Others: Tsubasa and Natsume Hyuuga share a somewhat close bond.Natsume,at first,disliked Tsubasa because he was jealous of his close relationship with Mikan.He would burn Tsubasa or hit him whenever he saw his carrying or hugging Mikan.Tsubasa,is another of the few people who find out about Natsume's condition. After he,Natsume,Ruka and Mikan returned from Z's headquarters,Natsume accepts Tsubasa's friendship and even loans him his Healing Alice Stone.Natsume also knew about Tsubasa's transfer to the DA and was concerned about his disappearence.He seemed happy after he returned. Ruka Nogi is often the suject of Tsubasa's teasing.The latter knows about the former's crush on Mikan. Tsubasa is even a member of ''The Watching Over Ruka Group ''and always teases Ruka with Mikan(who is oblivious to it all) whenever the situation arises.Tsubasa made Ruka his son,when the SA were drawing on their classroom wall during the big cleanup. Trivia and Notes *Tsubasa's name means "wings" in Japanese. *Tsubasa is the first person introduced to have the mark of punishment, the second person may be Persona. *In chapter 180, it is revealed that Tsubasa, Ruka, and Natsume have all skipped grades and have graduated from Alice Academy. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Shadow Manipulation Alice Category:Junior High Category:Alice Holder Category:OB Category:Student